blackdaggerfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels
In both the Black Dagger Brotherhood series and the Fallen Angels series, the Judeo-Christian mythology of the universe is the dominant paradigm, but it is also entwined with much pagan mythology as well (for instance, The Scribe Virgin has several similar attributes to the Greek goddess, Pallas Athene, while The Omega appears to be a combination of the Greek cthonic god of the Underworld, Hades, mixed with elements of the Judeo-Christian fallen angel, Lucifer, and the dark Zoroastrian god, Aka Manah). In the series, it appears as if The Creator made two children -- The Scribe Virgin and The Omega -- and then made the Angels afterwards. Angels At some point in the creation of the universe, before the presence of mortals on Earth, The Creator (the ultimate divine presence in the cosmos) made a class of semi-spiritual beings, which he called 'Angels'. Angels are, in a phrase, un-aging servants to The Creator's will who reside in Heaven when not working. To fulfill the cosmic duties The Creator assigns them (which can be anything from guiding the souls of mortals to their proper after-life resting place to blowing up stars), Angels have been given specific abilities and special magical powers that mortal species (re: Humans, Vampires, Sympaths, Lessers, and Shadows) do not necessarily possess. For instance, Angels are immune to disease and natural catastrophe, and they can phase their corporeal bodies at will, morphing into a ghost-like state or becoming completely invisible. They can also fast-travel to locations, much as Vampires can, and can hide in shadows and remain unseen, much as Shadows can. They further have the ability to read the emotional grids of those around them, much as Sympaths can. Finally, their blood seems to contain different properties from those of mortals (at least one of them is known to bleed contagion and disease, for instance). Angels are as varied in look and personality as mortals. They have their own personality quirks and can feel deep emotion. They also have very physical appetites for food, recreation, and sex. They form bonds of love and hate, the same as mortals. Despite having a physical body, Angels are not truly immortal; they can be killed and they can commit suicide. There is a hierarchy among the Angelic ranks, which is most clearly demonstrated in the Fallen Angels series: * Top Rank - Archangels (there are 4 at all times, but their office can change hands if an Archangel dies) * Second Rank - Soldier Angels (these are Angels who are currently doing the work of The Creator without complaint or failure) * Bottom Rank - Fallen Angels (these are Angels who have either failed in a task given them by The Creator or who have rebelled against The Creator's will, but they have been given a second chance to make-up for their transgression. Until they do so, however, they are not allowed to enter Heaven) Angels appearing in the Black Dagger Brotherhood series: * Lassiter (Fallen Angel until Lover Reborn, when he regains his status as a Soldier Angel) Angels appearing in the Fallen Angels series: * Jim Heron (Fallen Angel and the Chosen One for the side of Good; becomes a Soldier Angel eventually) * Adrian (Fallen Angel working with Jim Heron) * Eddie (Fallen Angel working with Jim Heron) * Nigel (Archangel) * Colin (Archangel) * Byron (Archangel) * Bertie (Archangel) Demons Demons are Fallen Angels who either failed to regain their status as Angels, or have chosen to turn away from The Creator altogether and cannot return to Heaven as a result. Their forms are twisted by the evil they commit, turning them into monsters. Demons are, in a phrase, un-aging servants of chaos and destruction. As Demons retain much of the special magical abilities they once had as Angels, they are still immune to disease and natural catastrophe, and they can phase their corporeal bodies at will, morphing into a ghost-like state or becoming completely invisible. They can also fast-travel to locations, much as Vampires can, and can hide in shadows and remain unseen, much as Shadows can. They further have the ability to read the emotional grids of those around them, much as Sympaths can. However, Demons rarely leave Hell, for reasons mostly left unknown in the novel text. It could be that they enjoy torturing the souls of the damned more than they care for tormenting living mortals, or it could be that they cannot physically leave Hell without some sort of ritual summons. Demons are as varied in look and personality as mortals, but they all appear to be withered, bestial versions of their former selves (usually with wings, claws, and fangs). Some Demons have the magical ability to glamour their appearance, so they look attractive to others (however, underneath their magicked skin, they are still their hideous, mutilated selves). Demons have their own personality quirks and can feel deep emotion, and at least one is known to suffer from mental illness (Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder). They also have very physical appetites for food, recreation, and sex. They form bonds of obsession and hate, the same as mortals. Despite having a physical body, Demons are not truly immortal; they can be killed and they can commit suicide. There is a hierarchy among the Demonic ranks, which is most clearly demonstrated in the Fallen Angels series: * Top Rank - The Damned (there is only 1 at a time) * Second Rank - Soldier Demons (these are Demons who are currently doing the work of The Damned without complaint or failure) Demons appearing in the Black Dagger Brotherhood series: (none) Demons appearing in the Fallen Angels series: * Devina (The Damned) * various Soldier Demons (not named)